When a display device displays an image, it needs to drive pixel units with a gate driver on array (GOA). The gate driver on array (also referred to as a shift register) comprises a plurality of cascaded shift register units, where each shift register unit is used for driving a row of pixel units, and the plurality of shift register units is used for implementing scan driving on the pixel units of the display device row by row, so as to display the image.
In existing technologies, the gate driver on array is capable of scanning respective rows of pixel units in the display device once within a time period of a frame, where a scanning time for each row of pixel units is determined by a frequency of a clock signal.
Since the frequency of the clock signal output by a clock signal terminal connected with the shift register unit is fixed, the scanning time for each row of pixel units is also fixed when the gate driver on array is used for driving the pixel units. A driving approach is relatively monotonous.